


Spike's Bad Day: Glory, Glory

by Hello_Spikey



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-19
Updated: 2008-02-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 08:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Spikey/pseuds/Hello_Spikey
Summary: Escaping from Glory doesn't go well.





	Spike's Bad Day: Glory, Glory

**Author's Note:**

> Man, Spike is not having a very bad 19th at all! I must help!
> 
> This is a lil' sumthin I been working on. Just a lil' sumthin.

Spike got a glimpse of them – the scoobies, coming to the rescue, even Harris, brave little soldier with ax in hand jumping in from the sunshine. He closed his eyes, smelling the stale carpet in the elevator, and waited for it to be over, finally able to let fatigue claim him. Slayer’d come to rescue him. What unexpected grace. Long as the God-bitch didn’t get them.

He heard the fighting, grunts, and someone calling his name. He started to crawl toward it, then. Time to go.

Spike felt himself jerked upright by small, rough hands.

“You do NOT insult Glory by escaping!” the toad-faced minion scolded him.

He grimaced away from the horrid breath to see Glory flinging bodies. Fuck. No.

“Well!” Glory kicked one high-heel after the retreating slayer, “That was FUN.” She turned and sashayed over to where her acolytes were gathering Spike onto his feet. “Which is sarcasm, by the way.” She took hold of Spike’s chin, squeezing it in her vice-like grip. “Precious! I guess you’re pretty important after all, to have the slayer and her little pals come and get their asses kicked. That make you feel all loved and wanted?” She flung his chin from her grip. He felt a bone creak in response. “Kiddies, let’s get precious back upstairs. And no more hooks on chains.” She flipped her hair over her shoulder and smiled at the body being dragged behind her. “We’ll put the hooks right through him this time.”


End file.
